A pilot study has established the feasibility in the city of Houston of continuous community assessment of indicators of destructive and help seeking behaviors on a daily basis. Some forty variables have been collected daily since July 1, 1971. Among the data collected are: daily frequencies of deaths certified as due to homicides, suicides, and accidents; daily frequencies by category of police and fire department activities; calls to local hotlines; visits to hospital emergency rooms and requests for service from drug, alcoholism, amd family planning clinics; daily frequencies of telephone calls from the largest of five subsystems operated by the telephone company in the city. The project aims to identify unusually high frequencies of community behaviors and examine them in relationship to each other and to events or series of events receiving major coverage by local and national news media. It appears possible to identify "outbreaks" or "epidemics" of behavior disorders in a major metropolitan U.S, community with available data resources. Identified "outbreaks" will receive focused attention and comprehensive scrutiny.